justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/JD18 Song Ratings
Since I'm too lazy af to post these in the comments of the respective songs, and since I'm worried about "spam commenting" I'm creating this blog. More songs will be posted when they get revealed. ''24k Magic'' Song Exactly what we needed for Just Dance. The song is very popular and it deserves to be here. 10/10 Coach(es) Wasn't expecting a duet... But they do look pretty descent. They match the background, which is a good thing for me. P2 also looks like Bruno Mars. 7/10 Background One word. GOLD. This is a very cool background, and I like the way that Ubisoft created it. However, there is too much gold. 8/10 Choreography The choreography looks good, I can memorize it pretty well, but I think Ubi is getting lazier every JD game. 6/10 Total 31/40 ''Automaton'' Song Wasn't expecting this... The song is pretty cool, and I think this may be one of the first that I will dance to. 9/10 Coach(es) Looks like Daft Punk, doesn't match a resemblance to the artist, but I like the robot theme. 8/10 Background The background is f**king amazing. I love how it fits with the song, and Ubi did a very good job on this background like 24k Magic. 10/10 Choreography Pretty good. It features a lot of robotic movements during the verses and I like it. 9/10 Total 36/40 ''Bubble Pop! Song OH MY GOD KPOP!!! It's about time we got a KPOP/Korean song that's not by PSY. '''10/10' Coach(es) They look amazing. The dresses are colorful, and I really like how Ubi made the designs. 9/10 Background It's actually better than the other two so far. It is actually pretty descent and I like it. 9/10 Choreography Finally, some energetic choreographies! Ubi did a very good job on this, and I love it. 9/10 Total 37/40 ''Chantaje'' Song Same as 24k Magic, it's a very popular song and it deserves to be here. 8/10 Coach(es) Dancing With The Stars realness af. The coaches look very good and I like it. 9/10 Background A bit lazy, but I can deal with it. 5/10 Choreography Same with the background, it's a bit lazy. But I still like it tho. 6/10 Total 28/40 ''Daddy Cool'' Song OMG FINALLY! We got a beta song back! Now all that Ubi needs to do is bring us Man Down and my life will be complete. 10/10 Coach(es) The panda slays everything. No need to rate the dancer. 10/10 Background Was expecting the background for Lush Life, but it looks good. That's all I have to say. 7/10 Choreography Looks pretty descent, it is actually really good tbh. Although I may have some trouble with the leg part during the "She's crazy 'bout her daddy/Oh, she believes she loves her daddy" part... 7/10 Total 34/40 ''Footloose'' Song Wasn't expecting this at all, but ok... 7/10 Coach(es) Alright, how does this match with the theme of "Footloose"? It's just office themed! 5/10 Background Same as above, it's office themed. wtf? 5/10 Choreography A bit lazy imo, I think I can handle it. 7/10 Total 24/40 ''John Wayne'' Song YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS 10/10 Coach(es) This is f**king FLAWLESS! I love how the dancer actually matches the theme of the song, and I love it. 10/10 Background Same as above, it's AMAZING. The entire background fits the theme too! 10/10 Choreography Not bad, but it's a bit lazy tbh. 9/10 Total 39/40 ''Kissing Strangers'' Song Ok this is actually another good song for JD. (YAAAAAAAAAAAAS NICKIIIIIIIIIIII) 8/10 Coach(es) Wasn't what I expected but, ok... 5/10 Background Same as above, wasn't as expected. 5/10 Choreography It's actually energetic imo, but I can deal with it. 7/10 Total 25/40 ''Love Ward'' Song One word. WHY. 1/10 Coach(es) Ok, wtf is this bullsh*t. I come to watch the gameplay and the next thing I see is dancing pills with Miku in her Toxic outfit. JD2 is shaking. Also, about the pills; am I on drugs? 3/10 Background Obviously the most weirdest and craziest backgrounds ever made. And it looks HORRIBLE. 4/10 Choreography Energetic, like Bubble Pop, but I can deal with it. 6/10 Total 14/40 ''Make It Jingle'' Song DGFDJKGJFJDFBGDFG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS BIG FREEDIA!!!!!!!! ONE STEP CLOSER TO RUPAUL ON JD! 10/10 Coach(es) The reindeer dancer slays, and it's amazing to have as a JD coach. I really hope it becomes another fan-favorite like the Panda. 10/10 Background Flawless af. I LOVE IT. The background completely fits with the dancer's movement and it slays. 10/10 Choreography The choreography is good at first, but the twerk? NO. I am NOT going to become Elizabeth Georgeos when I do this sh*t. But other than that, it's amazing. 8/10 Total 38/40 ''Naughty Girl'' Song YAS QWEEN *cries* 10/10 Coach(es) The coach looks amazing. That's all I have to say. 8/10 Background Same as the coach, it's amazing. That's all. 8/10 Choreography The choreography is flawless af. I just want to see myself doing this and slaying my friends as I beat their a$$es to the top. 9/10 Total 35/40 ''Rockabye'' Song Same reasons as 24k Magic and Chantaje. It's a very popular song and eserves to be here. 9/10 Coach(es) Wasn't expecting a duet... P1 looks like a punk in my opinion, and P2 just slays the entire thing. 7/10 Background Was hoping for Shape Of You... But it looks good. That's all I have to say. 8/10 Choreography The choreography is a bit lazy, Ubi needs to step their pu$$ies up and werk harder. 6/10 Total 30/40 ''Side To Side'' Song ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII <33333333333333333 10/10 Coach(es) Wasn't what I expected, but it slays. That's all. 9/10 Background Same as the coach, wasn't what I expected. But it's actually good tbh. 7/10 Choreography Looks good, I can slay this. <3 9/10 Total 35/40 ''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Song Of course the only reason why they added this was bc of that #PROMO in the music video. Still, it's a very good song to have. '''8/10' Coach(es) I actually like how P2 switches dancers every now and then, and P1 reminds me of one of my hip-hop dance teachers as a JD coach. 9/10 Background The background is basically another #PROMO, this time for the MV. Not my cup of t, Ubi. 6/10 Choreography The choreography is a bit lazy, but I like it. The only problem is when playing as P2, your legs will be tired of running back and forth. And plus, I'm a bit worried about falling over when I'm running back when P2 switches places. 7/10 Total 30/40 Category:Blog posts